Close your eyes
by NerdyTurtle0599
Summary: "Sometimes the best thing to do in this world is just close your eyes."-Pohnd Flinn
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it! Let go!" A girl cursed under her breath as she looked down below her, though it wasn't of much use she couldn't see anyway.

She kicked her foot out successfully knocking down the thing that was currently trying to gnaw through her boot. Thank god for their thick leather. She felt around for the next branch to pull herself further up. After deciding she was far enough up she leaned up against the trunk of the tree.

She quickly pulled up her bag, by rope, before they noticed it. The girl pulled her hair into a pony tail before reaching into her bag for a granola bar, not bothering to remove her bow from her shoulder or her quivers. Instead of a granola bar, her hand came in contact with fluff that brought a grin to her face. She was glad the growing kitten was still small enough to fit in her bag. She reached around the sleeping ball of fur for the bar.

After an hour or so the things below gave up on her and left so after she couldn't hear them anymore she dropped down from the tree and started walking through the dense trees. Suddenly a siren sound wailed through the forest. Her head whipped up in the direction of the sound. The sound meant that possibly every biter in a thirty mile radius heard it but it also meant there were probably people around. An alarm doesn't go off just on its own nowadays. She slowly lowered the bag, as to not hurt the kitten. She softly swung the bag over her shoulders and started walking in the direction of the siren.

As she walked she heard the sound of rustling behind her and then fur rubbed against her knee through a hole in her jeans and another four-legged body shoved itself against her other. She laughed and crouched to pet the dogs.

"Geeze guys be careful." The girl rubbed the dogs all over checking for wounds under their fur and happily found none

The girl heard voices of people yelling and the dead things snarls as she came though the clearing and suddenly the sound of the siren was gone. The dogs next to her growled and she pulled her bow off and cocked it. She slowly made walked closer to where the sound originated. She aimed and fired one of the monsters closer to her and her dogs left on their own.

One by one she took the things out, but there were too many around for her not to be noticed. Cursing under her breath she started to fire rapidly at the things closing in on her. Hearing one behind her she felt it grab her bag before she could turn around. She jerked herself hard to knock it off and turned to shoot an arrow into its head.

Pulling off the machete strapped on her belt she swung it around to behead the one next to her but another threw itself at her. She grunted in pain as her tailbone came in contact with the ground and her palm came in contact with a sharp rock. She felt it pull at her leather jacket. She kicked it roughly in the stomach while trying to keep the other two at bay. She whistled lowly and the two monsters were on the ground and the sound of growls and flesh tearing filled the air. She brought her machete down into the top of the dead's head killing it for the last time.

"Give me a damn break!" She groaned hearing not turning to face the sound of another one behind her.

Then she heard it drop dead behind her and she raised her machete towards the person who shot the thing effectively halting their steps. It was now silent aside from the growls of her dogs and steady breathing.

"Who are you?" her voice mixed with the deep voice of the one who saved her.

"I asked you first. Now answer me before a shoot an arrow right through that skull of yours." He ordered.

"That's a bit unfair, but, honestly what's fair in this world anymore." She started searching her dog. "I'm Layk. Your turn." She said checking the other.

"You don't need to us. What do you want?" Another voice sounded, a bit higher than the other man's.

"Like I said unfair. I heard the siren so that there was a chance of live people and that was a chance for better survival or death. So why not check it out. I haven't been around real people for a while." Layk explained.

"You're smearing blood on your dogs." The one she spoke to first said.

"Yeah, I cut my hand on a rock when I fell, she'll live." She said as if it didn't matter.

Layk stood up and dusted off her pants and placed her machete back in it's sheath. She hung her bow back over her shoulders and started walking away plucking up her arrows as she came across them.

"Layk." The deep voiced one called out to her. "Why don't you let us wrap that up for you." He offered.

She thought about it and then nodded and turned back.

"But we're going to need those." The other man said. "Your weapons."

With a sigh she pulled of her bow and held it out as well as her machete. She pulled the load of arrows from her quivers and handed them over too before pulling out the trench knife in her boot. She bit back the scowl that wanted to paint itself on her face.

"Just tell the blind girl to read a book that isn't braille why don't cha'." She muttered irritated.

Now Layk sat hand cuffed to a bunk bed half asleep and her hand still unwrapped. Her dogs lay on the bed with her and the kitten, now out of the bag, was play fighting the Rottweiler and the Pit bull. The kitten squeaked playfully as she played.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but we have new born baby girl on our hands." A man apologized coming into the room. "You wouldn't happen to have any baby formula on you would you?" He joked.

Without opening her eye she reached over to her bag she dug around inside for a second and pulled out a bottle about a quarter of the way filled with dry white powder and held it out. She reached back inside after he took in and pulled out another empty bottle and handed it to him.

"My, my. What's a young child like you doin' carrying baby formula around?" The man said grabbing her hand.

"I just took it along, not exactly sure why though." She winced as he cleaned the cut.

"Well I'm glad you did take it along. That baby may not have made it until the others came back." He said finishing her hand.

Thank you for patching up my hand." She smiled lightly.

"You're welcome." With that Hershel left her alone again.

Layk moved around a bit to get comfortable and petted the kitten that was now sleeping in her lap. Her dogs also slept on either sides of her. Once again she went back to being half asleep, something she had mastered over the time living with flesh eating monsters all about. About thirty minutes later she heard soft footsteps come to the cell's doorway. Keeping her eyes shut she turned her face to the side.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Oh! Um, Hershel told me about the formula was from you so I just wanted to say thanks." It sounded like a little boy. He sounded a bit upset.

"No problem. I wasn't going to use it anyway." Layk shrugged. "So what's your name?" She asked to break the silence.

"Carl." He answered after a moment.

"Nice to meet you Carl. I'm Layk." She said.

"Like the water lake?" he asked stepping further into the room.

"Kinda but my name is spelt l-a-y-k." She chuckled. "My brother's name is Pohnd and my sister's name is Riveene." She told him.

"Your parents had a thing for water huh?" he laughed.

"My mom did, plus we all have water colored eyes." She opened her eyes to reveal her lake green-blue eyes. "I didn't continue the streak though. This," She rubbed the Rot's head. "Is Twitch, this, "She touched the Pit's head. "Is Tap, and this," She pointed to the kitten in her lap. "Skit."

"Why did you name them that?" Carl asked.

"Twitch has a twitch is her left hind leg. Tap, taps his tail constantly. Skit…I don't really know why actually. He's normal as far as I know." Layk explained.

"So…what does the prison look like?" She asked after a while of silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I've never seen a prison before." She shrugged.

"But you're in one right now…" he sounded so confused.

"Well, I can't see it." She rolled her eyes.

"If you just turn around you—."

"I'm blind, idiot."

Layk walked about for a bit, now that she was uncuffed. She kept her steps short and her hand against the wall. She clicked her tongue softly while going along. She was following the sound of wailing that echoed through the building.

The kitten on her should meowed batting at the girl's cheek. Layk ignored him and came to a stop when she was in front of the cell of which the crying was produced from. Layk tapped on the metal bars to make her presence known.

"She sounds adorable." She smiled.

"She is. I wish you could see her…" A female's voice sounded. "Carl told me. He said you had an odd name and you couldn't see." The girl added.

"Odd?" Layk could feel a pout mark her face.

"I like it though. Layk—creative, natural, and beautiful. Carl's just jealous that he doesn't have a cool name like that." She laughed.

"Hey! I never said it wasn't cool. And I think my name is cool, Beth." She heard Carl's voice next to her.

"But you said it was odd! You're odd!" Layk said childishly.

"I'm not odd." He argued.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Layk opened her mouth to say something but a man's voice stopped her. "They're back!"

Everybody filed out of the room and went towards the voice. Layk stood back as the people chattered about. They were all talking about the baby, Layk leaned against a nearby wall and pointed her face upward. She didn't really know about these people but she liked them. They weren't like the rest of the world.


	2. 2

"So what were you doing carryin' baby stuff around?" A gruff voice asked. It was a man she could now identify as Daryl. "You got baby clothes, baby food, baby blankets. You got me thing you have a kid hidden somewhere." He joked.

"Yeah maybe in one of the bags around here." Someone else added.

Everybody chimed in with a joke or two and Layk grimaced inwardly at the jokes that were seemingly harmless. There was a reason she wasn't over near the group with the baby, why she tried to ignore the sounds of her crying and gurgling. Not being able to take it anymore she stood up from the wall and spoke.

"They were just something I kept along the way…" Layk answered walking off to her cell that she shared with Carl, leaving her pets behind.

She knew she shouldn't have left like that she was just tired of the baby, yet she was so glad it was there. She could still here the baby's cries, and now it was hurt her. She sat down on the bottom bunk wincing at the imaginary pain in her chest, it was like tight thorned vines constricting around her heart. Lying down she curled into a ball as if that would make the pain disperse and soon enough feel asleep.

Layk blinked her eyes open and felt her body pressed against the cold stone prison wall. Slowly sitting up, she found that there was an old throw blanket covering her. At this realization she frowned, she never noticed it was put on her. That meaning she was actually asleep—not good.

With a sigh she pulled herself out of the rough cot and exited the cell. She slowed her pace as the sound of glass and plastic clicking together became louder. She could feel eyes on her as she came up, yet no one made a sound. They were remembering last night.

"Well just eat breakfast without me, huh? That's nice." She joked easing the mood.

"Well, we sent Carl to wake you, but he said you wouldn't wake up." Beth laughed.

"So it's your fault." She poked his head.

"I tried to wake you." He defended.

"Next time try harder, oddball." Layk chided.

"Oddball? You're the odd one!" He shot back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

The two argued ignoring the sound of the groups laughter, but they were all silenced by another voice. For the way it sounded they were all a bit surprised the see the man. She listened to them all speak, he turned out to be Carl's father and the leader of the group.

"And you are?" She heard the man asked her.

"I'm Layk, sir. It's nice to meet you." Layk smiled facing towards him.

"You as well." He said.

"Does everybody have a gun and knife?" he asked someone.

"Yeah, but water girl over there, I'll give her back her things later, for now she can stick with her dogs." Daryl said.

"Why can't I have my weapons back?" Layk asked.

"You might accidently shoot one of us." He muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just scared the blind girl will have better aim than you." She teased.

He simply scoffed at her while everybody chuckled a bit. With that he retreated back to the cell block, ignoring Hershal's calls. Twitch rubbed up against Layk's leg before jumping onto her hind legs and pawed at her chest. Tap pushed against her leg from behind, her knees buckled and she dropped to the floor. Happy that she was down to their level they leaped on her and attacked her with happiness.

Layk, Carl, Daryl and Oscar were checking through the lower levels of the prison. They were now all armed with weapons and Twitch was moving along with them. Layk held her knife in a firm grip in front of her and followed close behind Daryl on the opposite side of Carl. Daryl started to speak about his mother; she died in a house fire. He talked about how she smoked and did drugs and how she didn't win mother of the year but he still missed her when it happened.

"There was a storm." Layk started. "We were headed back from the zoo and it was pouring. Being a six year old I sat in the back and sang and did my best to keep her attention, I hadn't known any better. She didn't see the rig speeding through the intersection." She was calmly telling it as if it was someone else. "I remember the car tumbling and rolling, then I remember waking up in the hospital bed and my sister told my how bad we were. I broke my leg and she had a punctured lung, cracked skull, internal bleeding, shattered pelvis... she died later on that night." Layk finished.

"I shot my mom." Carl started.

"I killed my mum too. I didn't shoot her, but it's the same." Layk said. "It's till the same…" She sighed.

They walked on in silence for after that killing what needed to die again. After an hour or so Daryl sent them back up for some rest, well Carl and Oscar. Layk stayed behind.

"Would you ask me already?" Layk grumbled drawing in the dust on the floor.

"Ask you what?" He played dumb.

"Whatever you want to ask me. I can hear the gears in your head grinding." She told him.

"Who taught you how to use a bow?" Daryl finally asked.

She paused she had expected him to ask why she didn't go back with them. "A tree and a ton of walkers." She answered.

"You taught yourself?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, it was before this happened. People didn't believe I could do anything because I couldn't see so when I tried for the archery club in my town they said no, it'd be a waste of time and I didn't like that so I worked hard and taught myself and before I could show them what I could do the dead started eating the living.' Layk shrugged.

"Well you did a good job, they were missing out." Daryl grunted.

"That walker is annoying." Layk mumbled irritated.

"Yeah." Daryl stood up and made his way over and Layk followed.

Layk pulled the dead away from the door with a bit of trouble before standing back. Daryl yanked the door open, prepared to stab the weak walker but her froze. Confused and curious Layk stepped up next to him and listened closely to thee soft breathing of what she hoped was a living person.


	3. Chapter 3

Layk came up to the entrance of the cell block and could her feet shuffling around in a circle. Apparently an outsider was found carrying baby stuff. Her dogs sniffed over the woman and the justified her alright. Rick ordered them to grab the bags and the basket she was carrying before locking the woman in the little area.

Later after having a quick reunion between the woman named Carol and the rest Rick, Hershal and Daryl went back to interrogate the lady, unknown to them Layk followed them to eaves drop. She listened closely; She described a young Asian man and a pretty girl—Glenn and Maggie— they were taken by the same man who shot her. Her answers seemed to aggravate Rick and he must've touched her wound because she cried out in pain.

"You guys don't need to hurt her!" Layk yelled making her presence known.

"Layk, go back inside." Rick tried.

"No." Layk moved in front of the woman. "Can you please tell us who shot you and took our friends?" Layk asked politely not even bothering to look up.

The woman hesitated before speaking. "There's a town—Woodbury. About seventy-five survivors, your friends may have been taken there." She answered.

"A whole town?" Rick asked with a calm voice.

"Run by this guy who calls himself 'Governor'." She spat his name with disgust. "Pretty boy, charming Jim Jones type." She added.

"Any muscle?" Daryl asked.

"Military wannabes."

"Do you know a way in ma'am?" Layk asked.

"It's safe against walkers but we could slip our way in." She answered.

"How did you find us?" Rick asked.

"They mentioned a prison and the direction, said it was a straight shot." Layk heard the slight rustle of the woman's clothes as she shrugged.

"This is Hershal, the father of the girl who was taken. He'll take care of that for you." With that Rick left.

"You're not stayin' little one." Daryl grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

"Why not?" Layk pulled on her arm.

"Cause you're not." Daryl said ending the conversation.

Layk huffed in annoyance and when they reached the stairs she snatched her arm away and sat on the stairs. Carl was allowed to stay but she wasn't, she doubted it had anything to do with her being little. She listened as they talked about infiltrating the town the woman mentioned.

"Let me help!" Layk leaped up.

"No." Daryl said instantly.

"Why not?" She asked angrily.

"Cause you're n—." He was cut off.

"You think I can't do it." Layk answered herself.

"No I jus—."

"You think I can't help you because I can't see!" She yelled before stalking away.

"Go away." Layk muttered.

"I know you're mad, girlie… I didn't mean to give you that impression when I said you couldn't come…it's just…" he paused.

"I'm not a baby, ya' know." Layk whispered sitting up.

"I never said you were." He sat down next to her.

"You didn't have to. You treat me like one. You're the over protective mum and I'm the newborn innocent child."

"Sorry, it's not that I don't think you can do it, it's the fact that you're at a disadvantage. You could walk into something and get killed." Daryl admitted.

"I know. I just don't like the feeling of being inadequate, feeling like people can't count on you, or being useless all the time, needing other's help or not even need help and they just assume you do. It's bothersome." Layk sighed.

After admitting their thoughts they sat in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but it wasn't comfortable at the same time.

"Inadequate?" He asked.

"It means lacking the quality or quantity required-" Layk started.

"I know what it means, you just have a large vocabulary for such a small person." Daryl joked.

"I'm not small!" She pouted.

"Yes you are." He chuckled.

"No I'm taller than Oddball, because at the approximate point of his mouth and nose, he does not have a oblonged head, more of a round head from the way he speaks his words. I am at least an inch and a half taller than him." She said matter-a-factly.

"Dork." He then laughed as she stuck her tongue out.

She heard Daryl get up and start towards the door and reached into her back to pull out a braille book. She started reading and a few pages later, daryl still stood there. Finally he spoke up.

"I thought you wanted to help rescue Maggie and Glenn?" Daryl's gruff voice called from the cell door.

Layk smiled. "Of course I am."

Layk slowly tied her boot as she sat in the back on the Kia SUV. She heard a person walk up and shove something into the back next to her. She assumed it was Carl or Beth, they had strong steps, but they had a light weight. Layk was a jumped a bit when her other foot was lifted from it's dangling position and the person started to tie the other boot.

"Be careful." It was Carl.

"You worried about me, Oddball?" Layk smirked.

"I can't lose the only friend close to my age, you just got here." Carl defended.

"I'll be careful, I promise. We'll be back in no time." Layk guaranteed.

"Okay. I'll see you later then." Carl said, finishing her boot.

"You defiantly will, Oddball." Layk nodded.

She heard Carl start to walk away as she hopped out of the tail gate. Before thinking herself out of it she jogged to catch up with him, stepped in front of him and hugged him tightly. He was right, she was the only friend he had close to his age, he was the same for her. He was the only friend she had had in a long time.

Layk released the boy as the rest of her rescue group called for her. She jogged up to the side of the van and opened the door and started to get in and Carl stepped into the way of the door to talk to Rick.

"Can we name her Judith?" Carl asked.

"There was a third grade teacher with that name, she taught me how to read braille." Layk said thoughtfully.

"That was my third grade teacher's name. She was my favorite teacher!" Carl said.

"You should name her Judith, it's a beautiful name." Layk smiled.

"Then Judith it is." Rick agreed. "Now head inside."

Rick started up the car and Carl backed away and let her close the door. As they pulled off Layk silently picked at the old leather on the back seat. She was finally realizing that she could die, but she didn't care. If they she could help, that's all that mattered. Though she would miss Carl…

"Stay close to me at all times." She heard Daryl order.

"Yes, mother." She said sarcastically.

"Little brat…" She heard him mutter before he turned to talk to Rick about penetrating the place.

As they talked Layk tightened her quivers on her thighs and pulled up her hair into a high pony tail and as she brought her hand down she felt the cold metal of a chain that was around her neck. She followed the chain down to the two charms at the end by her collar bone. It was supposed to be a simple silver chain with two heart cut jewels at the end. One for her brother; an alexandrite stone and one for her sister; a topaz stone. Her siblings have-had matching necklaces with her amethyst stone on them.

She felt Daryl grab her arm and start to lead her to follow, the woman, Michonne, to a way in. She was the forth to go through after Daryl, Michonne and Rick, as she came through the entry she took a guarded stance ready to shoot anything she saw.

They started to walk behind building until gunshots were heard, Daryl yanked the younger girl to the ground. They eventually realized they weren't being fired at, it was a few buildings down. They quickly made their way down. Layk listened at the yells and was able to make out a woman screaming and fighting but what caught her attention was _'Maggie!' _She vaguely heard Rick count and then the clicking of a metal ball rolling across the ground.

She waited until they started moving before she stood and started shooting at their foes. She simply stood next to the door way firing anything that cocked a machine gun. She was focusing too hard on deciphering the differnces to notice the person behind her. The person wrapped their arms around her pinning her arms to her side effectively halting her attack.

She squealed and head butted the person who let out a manly grunt of pain before releasing her she took her chance and ran out of the building with the person in pursuit. Running back the way she came she started to squeeze through their break in point only to be yanked away onto her back leaving her bow on the other side.

The man stopped, seemingly frozen. He stuttered on his words while holding her tight. Layke started to pull out an arrow to stab him with but she too froze hearing him speak.

"Layk?" He asked.

"Pohnd?" She squeaked.

**Heyzo guys! What you think about the new chapter? Who is this mysterious Pohnd? What's going to happen next? Why is Turtle asking questions like this? She doesn't know. XD. Anyway, leave a review on what you thought or just leave a review. Turtle doesn't care if you just review that you got a pet kitty (if you do, good for you, kitties are cute!) Turtle will surely respond. So tell her about your day, summer plans, or your kitties name if you really did get a new one or hell the current pet you have already! Please review, loves y'all!**


End file.
